De Instagram a la realidad
by CriisAlvarez
Summary: Hazel es una joven de 18 años, apunto de empezar la carrera de artes en Madrid. Pero todo cambia cuando el chico que más le llama la atención de Instagram quiere conocerla. ¿Saldrá todo perfecto en su relación como había planeado Hazel?
1. Acercamientos parte 1

1**.ACERCAMIENTOS. Parte 1**

Y allí estaba él, sentado en las ,mesas del Starbucks de Callao. La chica que le acompañaba debía ser su novia por el trato que tenían.

Iban bien vestidos: Gus con unas new balance en tonos azules, bermudas desgastadas y una camiseta azul marino; pelo caoba bien peinado, sus ojos azabaches relucían en su pálida piel. Perfecto. En ese momento cogió su cámara réflex y fotografió a unas palomas que había por el suelo comiendo migas de pa.

Ella sin embargo, parecía distraída con su iPhone. Vestía un top-crop con estampado de plátanos, un short y unas sandalias blancas. Tenía el pelo largo (como casi todas las chicas de mi edad) , suelto y con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Gus.

Y por el otro lado de la plaza estaba yo con mi mejor amigo Isaac.

Él iba con su camiseta de Paul Frank, bermudas claras y Vans desgastadas. La verdad es que yo le daría un buen repaso sino fuera por el simple hecho de que es gay.

Yo vestía un top-crop negro con un estampado de un planeta, shorts de tiro alto negros y mis inseparables Vans de suela fina totalmente negras.

Debía llamar la atención porque los niños y los adultos entrados ya en los cuarenta me miraban extraño.

Isaac al ver mi mirada de odio hacia ellos me dijo:

-Hazel, relájate. No es muy normal ver a una chica como tú: mechas californianas moradas y los labios pintados de violeta. Reconócelo- me dijo en un tono cansino.

-Vaaale…- siempre me lo decía y me lo tomaba entre un halago y una advertencia.

Volví mis ojos hacia Gus-MiAmorPlatónico. Isaac desvió su mirada hacia la dirección donde estaba sentada la pareja y me dejó estar unos segundos más. Él sabía la admiración que yo sentía hacia Gus y sus dibujos. Finalmente me miró y rompió el silencio diciéndome:

-Tengo un plan- dijo con voz firme.

Eso no sonaba muy bien viniendo de él. Dos mañanas atrás incendió la tostadora de mi cocina y casi salimos ardiendo mi gata y yo por su culpa.

-Arranca- solté con un suspiro pero decidida.

….

**Holaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo . Subiré todas las semanas sobre los lunes o martes. Es mi primera historia aquí y espero que no la última. **

**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Rocío, gracias por escucharme y tener paciencia conmigo xd **

**Todos los reviwes son bien recibidos!**

**Un besito de pez :3**


	2. Acercamientos parte 2

**Holaaa! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo. Sé que es cortito, pero os quería dejar con la intriga a vosotros, lectores. Este es más largo, no os preocupéis.**

**Nos leemos abajo **

…

**2\. ACERCAMIENTOS. Parte 2**

_-Tengo un plan._

_-Arranca._

-Entramos a comprar un frappuccino, lo pagamos y nos sentamos en unas mesas cercanas- dijo convencido.

No. No pensaba hacerlo. Me contuve para no montar un numerito en el centro de Madrid y solté:

-¿Y si pasamos de ellos y volvemos a Sol ya para no perder el tren?- dije como si nada.- Además, está con su novia y no quiero parecer corta-rollos – mi voz no sonó muy segura.

Isaac siguió con lo suyo e intentó convencerme, sin éxito claramente.

-Te vas a arrepentir y lo sabes- me escupió con chispas en los ojos.

Finalmente, entramos en el Starbucks, pedimos nuestras bebidas, pagamos y a la salida conecté mi mirada con Gus. Fueron unos segundos que se convirtieron en horas. Isaac me empujó haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación.

¡Augustus Waters me ha mirado! Fue una sensación mágica…

Cuando llegamos a casa ya creo que me arrepentí. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí cuando Isaac vino con una sonrisita en la cara.

-Vivo, soltero y coleando- dijo con sus perfectos dientes.

Yo me quedé con cara de "¿y este de qué me está hablando?". Isaac debió ver mi rostro y continuó diciendo:

-¡Qué la chica de hoy era su prima Hazel! ¡Gus no tiene novia!- me gritó.

Esa última frase golpeó mi cabeza varias veces. Una punzada de esperanza apareció en mi corazón, pero se esfumó rápidamente.

-Es finales de verano, en tres semanas empezamos la universidad. Ahora la gente quiere rollo de una noche, y más con dieciocho- enumeré.- Además, creo que es gay, no voy a caer en la tentación- dije resignada.

Mi mejor amigo me regaló una mirada envenenada, no se si por lo de gay o por mi negatividad.

Iba a pasar a primero de carrera. Los dos años anteriores, bachillerato, pensaba que me encontraría con Gus, por eso de que tiene mucho talento para dibujar, se cogería el itinerario de artes, pero no fue así. Todas mis esperanzas de ir al mismo instituto fracasaron.

Y lo de gay, bueno… siempre que veía sus fotos de Instagram salía con chicas.

No me había enamorado de él ni mucho menos, pero me llamaba la atención de forma singular: su mirada, su carácter, su estilo para plasmar sus ideas en el papel… Y como digo, yo esto lo sonsacaba por su cuenta en aquella red social.

Rápidamente mi "querido" mejor amigo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones:

-Vamos a quedar con él- dijo convencido y en tono afirmativo.

-¡NO! Si tú no quieres quedar con Patrick yo no pienso quedar con Gus- dije enfadada.

Lo que vino después si que no me lo esperaba. Isaac me sonrió y me pasó su iPad.

Era la cuenta de Gus y en la última foto subida aparecía yo. Espera, recapitulemos, ¡aparecía en la cuenta de Augustus!

Era una secuencia de fotos: yo de espaldas, yo sonriendo, yo bebiendo mi frappuccino… era yo.

Me quedé patidifusa en la habitación con Isaac riéndose de mi y mi careto.

Pero eso no quedó ahí, casi me caigo de espaldas al leer el título de la foto o mejor dicho fotos: "PRESENTÁDMELA!" y una carita con ojos de corazón.

Deslicé mi dedo para ver si alguien había puesto algún comentario, y ya lo creo que habían puesto algo: "es mi mejor amiga Hazel!" respondió Isaac. En ese momento apareció una respuesta de Gus: "os quiero conocer! jajaja. Mañana a las 7 en Sol?" carita feliz.

Isaac al escuchar el tono de notificación me arrancó (literalmente) el iPad de las manos y respondió: "allí estaremos! "

…

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Gracias a Aser y a Rocío Fantasía Paralela por los reviews! **

**A todo esto, los reviews son gratis, justo a esto no afecta la crisis, dejadme alguno jo **

**Un besito de peeez :3**


	3. Acercamientos parte 3

**Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias por los reviews, aunque me gustaría saber quienes son esos anónimos ;-; **

**Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a Leyla, que me riñó la otra vez por no decirle que había actualizado :( jajaja.**

**3\. ACERCAMIENTOS. parte 3**

Me desperté con el olor de las tortitas. Fui al baño para aclararme la cara y para mi "sorpresa", Bluie, mi gata, estaba en el bidé fresquita.

Llegué a la cocina e Isaac ya había decorado las tortitas con corazones de nata y sirope de chocolate, supongo que para la ansiada ocasión de hoy.

-Buenos días princesa- canturreó alegremente.

-Buenos días tío bueno- le contesté sonriendo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y charlamos sobre los planes de hoy. Pensamos que antes del ajetreo que tendríamos el día de hoy (¡VER A GUUUUUS!), nos podríamos dar un baño en la piscina pública de la ciudad para calmar tensiones.

.

.

.

Cogimos el tren de las 18:04 para llegar con casi media hora de antelación, idea de Isaac, al lugar del encuentro, Sol.

Fuimos ensayando en el tren posibles saludos y reacciones, pero era imposible con mi mejor amigo.

-Hola, soy Gus, encantado- dijo Isaac.

-Hola, yo soy Cris, lo mismo digo- carita radiante de felicidad.

-¿Qué…qué tal?- intentó decir Isaac entre risas.

-Bie…bien jajaja- y empezamos a reír juntos.

-Venga- dijo serio.- Tienes que parecer normal pero nada nerviosa.

-Vaaale papi- dije con un pucherito.

Después de pocos intentos pero muchas risas, llegamos a la gran estación. Yo estaba nerviosa, pero apenas se me podía apreciar; sin embargo, Isaac estaba como una moto: dando saltitos de aquí allá, pese a sus 17 años… Con todo el aceite que echaba se terminaría resbalando en su propio charco.

Dicho y hecho. En la última escalera mecánica Isaac se tropezó, cayéndose sobre mí y aterrizando los dos en el duro suelo de metal.

Yo salí ilesa de aquella situación, pero mi mejor amigo no. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, se le estaba poniendo el tobillo morado y del grosor de una pelota de tenis. Se había echo un esguince.

Rápidamente pedí ayuda y un grupito de chavales se nos acercó, le ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en un banco. Nosé como no se les cayó Isaac porque no me dejaban de mirar, puagg, odio a los mirones.

Mientras esperábamos a la ambulancia, escuché un "¡Hazel!" proveniente de alguien al que no reconocí la voz. Me di la vuelta y me quise caer, pero luego recordé el culetazo de antes y rectifiqué la acción.

¡ERA GUS!

-Hola Hazel- no pude responderle.- Al ver que no veníais decidí bajar a la cúpula y fue cuando vi las mechas moradas poco corrientes por aquí- me dijo para calmar la tensión entre ambos.- ¿Ha pasado algo? Estás pálida.

Augustus me estaba hablando y yo allí como un pasmarote.

Pensaba que iba a ser más bajo, pero debía rozar el metro ochenticinco y estaba musculoso.

-¿Hazel? ¿Estás bien?- me volvió a preguntar.

-¿Eh? Claro, si, estoy bien- dije como pude, mientras me perdía en su mirada color cielo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?- insistió.

-Isaac y yo hemos tenido un percance con las escaleras mecánicas- él me miró extrañado.-Nos hemos caído y él ha tenido la mala suerte de caer sobre un tobillo produciéndole un esguince- dije como si fuera una especialista en el tema.

-Valla, lo siento- respondió apenado.

-No te preocupes- y le lancé la mejor sonrisa que me salió en aquel momento.

Seguidamente, uno de los chicos que atendió a mi mejor amigo, nos dijo que ya había llegado la ambulancia y nos teníamos que ir. Nosé como saqué la voz en aquel momento pero dije:

-Tengo que ir al hospital, ya sabes, Isaac no tiene en Madrid a ningún familiar- me miró con cara de que fuese al grano.- Bueno, ¿me acompañas?

-¿Cómo no te voy a acompañar, Hazel Grace?- y la sonrisa de idiota no se me quitó en todo el camino hasta urgencias.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero los reviews y sin anónimos pliis! **

**Un besito de pez y nos vemos el próximo lunes :) **


	4. imera cita y en el hospital

**Holiii, ¿qué tal estáis? Yo ya ando liada con exámenes, pero he sacado para actualizar :) si estáis leyendo esto en vez de estudiar me sentiría mal, sinceramente jajaja. Bueno, sin mas demora os dejo el capii, que pobrecito Isaac, pero tenía que hacer algo para dar intimidad a la pareja jiji **

**Espero que os guste!**

**4\. 1ª CITA Y EN EL HOSPITAL**

_-¿Cómo no te voy a acompañar, Hazel Grace?_

Pasamos el trayecto en silencio, salvo Isaac que no paraba de quejarse por su pie.

-¿Entonces vivís juntos?- nos preguntó Gus.

-Sí- afirmé yo.- Mis padres están en Oviedo, y yo al ser mayor de edad ya me puedo hacer cargo de la casa- continué.

-Y como yo he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar aquí en Madrid, me vine a vivir con Haz- recalcó Isaac.

-Vale, creo que lo he entendido-rió Gus.

Seguidamente metieron a Isaac en la zona de urgencias. Me sentía fatal por él: finales del verano, que es cuando lo aprovechas más y tienes que estar con una escayola, sumándosele el calor seco de la capital y no poder meterse en la piscina…

El bochorno en la sala de espera era insoportable, por lo que Gus y yo decidimos quedarnos fuera.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes bastante sobe mí- dije.- Cuéntame algo sobre ti, ¿no?

Me sonrió de aquella manera que sólo él sabía hacerlo. Entre el calor que hacía fuera y el interno que me producía el chico que tenía a mi lado, casi me derrito.

-Me llamo Augustus Waters, tengo 20 años, vivo en Chueca, nosé, me encanta el ritmo de vida de ese barrio, soy universitario y me encanta la fotografía- woaw, sabía parte, pero viniendo de él era más alucinante. Hazel relaja las hormonitas, que la edad el pavo la pasaste hace 3 años.

-¿Y qué carrera estudias?- pregunté. Sabía que me diría Bellas Artes, pero la respuesta que me dio me descolocó.

-INEF- vio mi cara de desconcierto y siguió diciéndome.- Eso de Educación Física, ya sabes.

-Ya, pero nosé, pensé que estudiarías Bellas Artes- me miró extrañado.- Por eso de que dibujas tan bien…

-Ah, eso sólo es una afición- pues menuda afición, dibujaba genial.-Creo que te voy a dibujar.

Mi corazón se aceleró por momentos. ¡AY! Me iba a dibujar. Se acercó más a mí y empezó a mirar cada facción de mi cara.

-Primero haría la forma redondita de tu cara- y la delineó- después los ojos marrones, pero con demasiados sentimientos- eso se sabría perfectamente si el chico que te gusta está enfrente de ti y se empieza a acercar mas a ti.- Seguidamente, la nariz respingona- se acercó mucho más – y por último esos labios finos pero carnosos que tienes- y en ese momento empecé a sentir su respiración en mi boca.

Sabía el siguiente paso: me besaría.

-"Los familiares de Isaac Green, pasen a la sala de espera a recogerle por favor" – sonó por los altavoces.

.

.

.

¡ME CAGO EN TUTATIS! No, no, ¡no! Gus me tenía que besar, no tenían que llamarnos por megafonía.

Nos separamos rápidamente y yo agaché la cabeza por vergüenza.

Él me miró y sonrió; yo le imité. Nos quedamos mirándonos un minuto más, hasta que Gus rompió el silencio que nos separaba a ambos.

-Bueno, hay que ir a buscar a Isaac, ¿no?

-¿Eh?-titubeé.- Ah, si claro- qué torpe era.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de espera y vimos a una enfermera recetarle los últimos medicamentos a nuestro amigo. Se acercó a nosotros con las muletas y nos dijo:

-Joder, no habéis tardado ni nada eh- dijo desafiante para luego sonreír.- A Hazel no le gusta follar en la primera cita, aviso-como no se callara le rompería el otro tobillo.

-¡Me cago en tu pier…!- dije para que luego Gus me cortara.

-No era esa mi intención- dijo suavemente.

-Más te vale grandullón- dijo riendo Isaac, mientras miraba mi cara de odio que le dedicaba.

¿Cómo se atrevía a de decir eso y más delante de Gus? Cuando llegáramos a casa él y yo tendríamos una "pequeña" charla, eso lo tenía claro.

Nos dirigimos hacia unos taxis para despedirnos ya que era tarde.

-Bueno, me daréis vuestros móviles para tener una quedada en condiciones y no en el hospital, ¿no?- dijo con su perfecta sonrisa.

Yo estaba demasiado enfada como para responder, asíque Isaac tomó la iniciativa y se lo dio.

-Entones hasta la próxima vez- habló mi mejor amigo.- ¡Encantado!

-Lo mismo digo, y recupérate- se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla que le respondí con gusto. Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo- Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar.

Y se fue como si nada, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

…

**Hola de nuevo! A partir de este capi ya va cogiendo sustancia la cosa jeje. Espero reviews jo.**

**A todo esto, leeros el fic de mi amiga Rocío que también está empezando como yo, os dejo el link: **** s/10145355/1/la-escalera**** . Es muy asdfghjklñ, gracias por todo pequeña.**

**Sé que es jueves, pero la semana que viene ya empiezo con globales y no creo que actualice.**

**Un besito de pez y nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas!**


	5. Lo bueno se hace esperar

**Hulaaa! Qué tal guapuritas? Ya se que dije que no subiría, pero me ha salido un tiempillo y lo he utilizado para esto. Este capi es un poquito corto, pero se compensa con el siguiente.**

**Quería recordaros que los personajes no son míos, son obra de John Green y yo sólo los utilizo para mi fic. Sin más demora os dejo que leáis ya. **

**Nos leemos abajo :)**

**5\. Lo bueno se hace esperar**

"_Lo bueno se hace esperar."_

Aquella frase carcomía mi cabeza. No sabía qué pensar, bueno sí, supongo que se refería a lo del beso que casi nos dimos.

Estuve en vela toda la noche. ¿Cómo debía comportarme la próxima vez que le viera? Bueno, si es que le veía. Y ahora que Isaac estaba con lo del pie, ¿tendría que hacer todo por él? Y hablando de mi mejor amigo, Patrick, su "amigo con derechos", no le había contestado a las llamadas ni a los mensajes. Algo pintaba mal e Isaac lo sabía.

.

.

.

Cuando empecé a ver la luz a través de la persiana, no dudé dos veces y me puse la ropa deportiva y salí a correr.

La verdad es que entre el ejercicio y la ducha que vino después, relajé mis músculos y mi cabeza. Desperté a Isaac y nos tomamos el desayuno en nuestra querida terraza.

No hablamos mucho durante el desayuno, yo no quería hurgar en la yaga. Pero todo cambió cuando llamaron al telefonillo.

-Voy yo- dije recordando el tobillo de mi amigo.

-Okas- respondió Isaac

-¿Si?

-¿Hola? ¿Haze?- la voz me era familiar.- Soy Patrick.

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-He venido a ver a Isaac y le traigo globos para que se anime.

-Oh si, pasa- sonreí para mí y colgué.

-¿Quién era Haz?- preguntó Isaac desde la terraza.

-¡El cartero!- contesté.

Debí sonar creíble porque no preguntó nada más, pese a que fuera domingo y este día no trabaje Correos.

El ascensor se abrió y vi a Patrick con los globos ya mencionados.

-Está en la terraza- dije bajito mientras éste me daba un abrazo.

Mientras los dos pasábamos por el salón para dirigirnos al lugar de encuentro con Isaac, me fijé que Patrick llevaba un helado de Tutti-Fruti, supongo que para mi mejor amigo, porque es su favorito; además de los globos con forma de corazón, normales, de animales…

-¿¡PATRICK?!- gritó Isaac.

Y antes de que dijese nada más, Patrick le besó sonoramente.

Discutían mucho, pero se querían como nadie.

.

.

.

Salí de casa después de la siesta, ya que la necesitaba, y me fui a dar una vuelta, pese al calor, porque quería dar intimidad a la pareja.

No tenía pensado quedar con nadie, pero me encontré con Kaitlyn en el paseo principal de nuestra ciudad. Debía tener los mismos planes que yo o parecidos, porque también llevaba un libro en mano.

-¡Hazel! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- gritó mi amiga haciendo que todas las personas cercanas nos miraran.- Creo que me tienes que contar algo sobre un tal… ¿Gus?

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se había enterado? Claro, Isaac seguro.

-Kaitlyn, ¿qué tal?- dije sonriente mientras pensaba una respuesta sobre el tema de Gus.- Bueno, pues ya sabes, al fin conocí al famoso Gus del que tanto os daba la brasa- Kai rió.- Fue muy vergonzoso, porque casi me besa, pero nos interrumpieron…- y antes de que terminara la frase mi amiga, volvió a gritar.

-¡Isaac! No me digas más- asentí y negué rápidamente.

-Su tobillo- dije apenada por el beso y por mi mejor amigo, aunque más por el beso. No sabía cuando lo recuperaría, porque el tobillo de Isaac en tres semanas estaba.

-¡Ay! ¡Es verdad!- gritó de nuevo Kaitlyn. Tenía un timbre de voz muy agudo, y si a eso se le sumaba el alto tono, a veces era insoportable; pero a la vez me encantaba, porque era su seño de identidad.- ¿Qué tal anda?

-Bueno, andar andar, no anda mucho- reímos las dos.-Ahora les he dejado solos a Patrick y a él en casa, ya sabes…

-Uuh, ¡pasiva!

-Shh, a ver si te va a escuchar alguien- le dije mientras las dos nos limpiábamos las lagrimillas de la risa.

-Bueno, me voy que he quedado con Liam jiji- dijo con cara de niña pequeña y me dio un abrazo.

-Hasta luego bebé- y le saqué la lengua.

.

.

.

Abrí el móvil y me metí en Instagram "oh bendita red social que gracias a ti he conocido a Gus" pensé. Empecé a bajar y vi una foto de Augustus subida hacía doce minutos, en la que aparecía un billete de tren en dirección ami ciudad y de pie de foto ponía: "A recuperar mi beso perdido."

**Hola de nuevo! Espero reviews jo :( **

**Deciros que ya ha salido el trailer de "Bajo la misma estrella", tiene buena pinta, pero ya sabéis, donde esté un libro no hay peli que lo remplace. Si la vais a ver, leeros el libro antes jo.**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo (mejor domingo, me he dado cuenta de que tengo más tiempo xd)**

**Besitos de pez y disfrutad de la semana!**


	6. 6 Recuperando el beso perdido

**Buenaaaas! ¿Qué tal todo? Hoy vuelvo con otro capi mucho mas largo que el anterior, no os preocupéis. **

**Acordaos que los personajes pertenecen al ingenioso John Green. Os dejo y nos leemos abajo! :* **

**6\. Recuperando el Beso Perdido**

"_A recuperar mi beso perdido."_

Cuando vi el pie de foto me fui rápidamente a la estación de trenes y al cuarto de hora vi a Gus saliendo.

-Sabía que vendrías- me dijo.

-Hola- sonreí mientras miraba su atuendo: vans, bermudas desgastadas y camiseta verde de Pull&amp;Bear. Iba mucho mas sport que el día que le conocí.- ¿Qué tal?- le pregunté.

-Con calor- rió mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo alborotándolo aun más y dándole un toque más sexy. Este chico me volvía loca.- ¿Y tú?- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Yo llevaba unas vans también, pero rosa fosforito, shorts vaqueros de tiro alto y un top-crop ancho negro y una frase en rosa que ponía: "Barbie is a bitch."

-Observada- y reímos juntos.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una heladería que hay aquí cerca y así bajas tu calor corporal?- me volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y me sonrío pícaramente.

-Eso es difícil teniéndote aquí a mi lado Hazel- vale, indirecta muy directa.

Agaché la cabeza y me empecé a poner más nerviosa de lo habitual. Me gustaba este chico, no era empalagoso como los demás, pero tenía ese punto dulce y ese tono chulesco que hacía que me volviese gelatina a su lado.

Llegamos a la heladería entre risas y miradas comprometedoras.

Miramos los casi treinta tipos de helados y yo no me decantaba todavía por ninguno; Gus debía estar en las mismas, porque no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro. Me acordé del sabor que le llevó Patrick a Isaac y me entró el capricho.

-Una tarrina grande de tutti-fruti, por favor- le dije al camarero.- ¿Al final ya sabes cuál elegir?- le pregunté a Gus.

-Sí- me sonrío en el momento en el que el camarero me entregó mi helado. Era el turno de mi compañero.- Yo tomaré un cucurucho de vainilla y frambuesa.

-Mm.… Buena elección- dije riendo.

-Gracias señorita- dijo en tono socarrón,- aunque me va a tener que dejar probar luego el suyo.

-Y usted el suyo- dije con ademán.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un parque cercano en el que sólo había un chico escuchando música y jugando con su perro. Nos sentamos en el césped y empezamos a charlar animosamente mientras nos tomábamos nuestros respectivos helados.

-Tu ciudad es muy tranquila- afirmó Gus.

-Ya… Pero no tiene la variedad cultural que tiene Madrid- recalqué. Eso le debió dar que pensar porque no habló en un rato.

Ya cuando se terminó su helado y a mí todavía me quedaba media bola, me dijo:

-Bueno, me dejarás probarlo, ¿no?

-Claro- dije mientras tragaba.

Sin previo aviso y pensando que cogería una cucharada, se acercó a mí, volví a respirar su aire como el día anterior, y simplemente me besó.

Fue un beso tierno, introduciendo tímidamente su lengua en mi boca y tomándome de la cintura. Yo le respondí con gusto y empezamos a aumentar lo tierno, por lo salvaje. Cuando ya los dos necesitábamos aire, nos separamos y él me sonrió.

-Pues si que estaba rico el helado- dijo triunfante.

Me quedé en las nubes flotando, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir; sin embargo, Gus siguió a lo suyo e hizo una foto al envoltorio de su cucurucho y a mi tarrina vacía, para luego subir una foto del antes y el después de nuestros helados.

.

.

.

Me acompañó hasta el portal de casa y yo le invité a subir. Rápidamente pensé en Isaac y Patrick, así que llamé al telefonillo por si nos encontrábamos algo no visible para nuestros ojos.

-Isaac, que soy Hazel, subo para casa con Gus, ¿vale?- dije lo suficientemente rápido para que se me entendiera. Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon risas y gritos.

-Okas lokas pokas- me contestó Isaac.

Subimos en el ascensor y Gus me miró raro: vivía en un penthouse, lo que implicaba marcar un código para subir al piso.

-Es 2308- dije,- así lo sabes para la próxima vez que vengas- sonreí.

-Es la fecha en la que nos conocimos- "¡mierda!" pensé, se había dado cuenta, bueno, eso en verdad significaba algo bueno.- 23 de agosto.

-Bueno… yo…- intenté terminar la frase pero no pude.

Gus se acercó a mí, tomándome de las mejillas y me besó en la frente. Fue un acto dulce y tierno sin duda.

En aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejándonos ver una imagen bastante cómica: Isaac y Patrick jugando al Twister. Ambos tenían la cara pintada con demasiados colores y el pie de Isaac estaba sobre un mini carrito de la compra que le regaló su abuela cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Sólo había una palabra para definirlos:

-¡LOCAS!- grité. Me miraron e intercambiaron su saliva. Luego me sacaron la lengua y habló Isaac.

-Nos vamos a mi baño a lavarnos- dijo mientras le lanzaba miradas cómplices a su novio-nosesabemuybienqué.

Me giré hacia Gus y vi que Bluie, ya se había dejado ver. Estaba ronroneando en las piernas de mi amigo cuando le hablé:

-Bueno, te enseño la casa, ¿no?

-Como usted prefiera Hazel Grace- dijo sonriente.

-Este es el salón y la cristalera da a la terraza que luego te la enseño.

El salón era amplio y luminoso: todas las paredes y el suelo eran blancas, la estantería con libros, las lámparas, la mesa y las sillas de la parte del comedor eran color plata; los sofás, en forma de U, color rosa chicle. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de labios: unos con un cigarro, otro sacando la lengua a lo Rolling Stones, otros con acabado de degradado… Todos ellos en estilo art-pop.

-Me encanta la decoración y sobre todo los cuadros- dijo Gus.

-Gracias. Lo decoró Isaac y yo hice los cuadros- me miró sorprendido.-Bueno, lo único que no viene con el salón es el Twister- reímos juntos.

Pasamos a la cocina en tonos blancos, negros y rojos, no me entretuve mucho, porque no era de interés.

Volvimos al pasillo y pasamos a la habitación de Isaac.

Estaba pintada también de blanco, como toda la casa. Tenía varios cestos azules: para la ropa sucia, cuadernos, gorras… un escritorio y una silla, ambos transparentes, un armario color amarillo claro, y la cama, deshecha y mejor no saber por qué, de color azul.

En la mesa tenía lo típico: libros de lectura, CDs, una chaqueta en la silla…

-Pensaba que con lo que es Isaac, la tendría desordenada y llena de pósters- me dijo Gus y reí por su comentario.

-¡Qué va! Es muy ordenadito para estas cosas. Ah bueno, y la puerta esa da la terraza también- salimos de la habitación y yo seguí comentándole.- Aquí enfrente está el baño de Isaac, con la parejita feliz dentro.

-Jajaja, si que se lo deben estar pasando bien- dijo Gus mientras escuchábamos risitas provenientes de éste.

Le conduje hasta el estudio y mi amigo se quedó impresionado.

Teníamos una gran mesa en forma de L, que abarcaba dos paredes con su respectiva esquina. Encima estaba la máquina de coser que compartíamos mi mejor amigo y yo, dos Mac, una pizarrita para apuntar ideas y diferentes actividades que teníamos secando o a mitad de hacer. La otra pared la ocupaba una estantería con pinturas y demás productos para manualidades. Debajo de la ventana había otra estantería con libros de pintura y fotografía; en medio de la habitación había un caballete.

-Creo que me voy a mudar con vosotros- dijo Gus asombrado.

-Déjame conocerte más y a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, te dejo- dije entre risas.- Ahora vamos a mi habitación y ya salimos a la terraza.

-A ver que me encuentro…- y se ganó un puñetazo por mi parte.- Eso ha dolido Hazel Grace- dijo riendo,- me lo va a tener que recompensar.

¿Se me estaba insinuando? Este chico volvía a mis hormonitas locas. Le eché una mirada tigre y le conduje hasta mi cuarto.

La cama también era de matrimonio, como la de Isaac, con un cabecero de metal con luces blancas enrolladas, un escritorio verde agua y la silla igual, CDs, casetes y libros de lectura por la mesa. El armario era color lila, en el suelo había una antigua cadena de música y en la pared tenía pintado el árbol de la vida en tonos negros, platas y lilas. La otra pared la ocupaban fotos de lugares en los que había estado, con la familia, amigos, con Isaac y yo sola.

También había un ventanal y dos puertas: una conducía mi baño y la otra a la gran terraza.

-Uau… - dijo asombrado Gus,- el árbol supongo que lo habrás pintado tu.

-Sí- dije feliz.

-¿Sabes? Esa cama tiene pinta de ser muy cómoda- me miró desafiante y se acercó mucho mas a mi hasta el punto de juntar nuestros cuerpos.

-Mm...- pensé una respuesta,- hay que ganárselo para dormir en ella.

-Pues ella ya me tiene ganado- dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mis labios.

¿A qué se refería: a la cama o a mí? A mí supongo. Nota mental: tenía que ser más audaz.

Abrí la puerta de la terraza y le dije tímidamente:

-Esto es la terraza.

Había unas hamacas, un sofá, un pequeño minibar, un rincón con flores exóticas y unas vistas alucinantes a Madrid.

-Impresionante…- dijo Gus aún con la boca abierta.- Tenéis mucha pasta ¿no? Este ático habrá costado lo suyo.

-No cuando tu padre fue el arquitecto y los muebles te salen gratis para patrocinar a las marcas.

-Pues menudo regalazo- me sonrió.

.

.

.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y preparé dos mojitos. En ese momento entraron Isaac y Patrick, aún con el pelo mojado.

-¡Haz! Nos vamos. A la una o dos volvemos- me dijo mi mejor amigo.

-Perfecto. Patrick, cuídame a Isaac que sigue siendo menor de edad y está con la escayola- y ahora, mi mirada tigre apuntaba hacia a el novio de mi mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes mami.

Nos dieron dos besos a Augustus y ami y se fueron.

.

.

.

Nosé si fue el calor que me hizo desvariar o el alcohol de los tres mojitos que ya llevaba en el cuerpo, pero le dije a Gus con voz insinuante:

-Ahora ya estamos tú y yo solos en casa.

:…..:

**Holi de nuevo! 5 páginas de Word, os quejareis eh jaja.**

**Porfa, dejadme reviews o algo, que parece que escribo para el aire…**

**Decidme que os parece Gus y demás.**

**A todo esto, pasará algo en casa de Hazel? Mmm… jiji xd**

**¿Qué os pareció el primer besoo?**

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo.**

**Un besito de pez y ánimo para la semana! **


	7. 7 Corazón salvaje

**Buenas tardes, noches o mañana, depende de cómo me leas xd**

**Qué taaal? Yo estoy aquí de nuevo y os dejo una sorpresita para este capi, espero que os guste jiji. Nos leemos abajo.**

**:….:**

**7\. Corazón salvaje**

"_Ahora ya estamos tú y yo solos en casa."_

Me coloqué encima de Gus y le dije:

-Lo que te debo por el codazo de antes.

Entonces empecé a besarle como si no hubiera mañana. Al principio fue todo algo tenso, hasta que Gus me preguntó:

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer, Haz?

-Sí- le contesté en tono serio.

-¿Sí?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Bien- dijo simplemente.

Retomamos los besos apasionados, dulces, salvajes… Empecé a quitarle la camiseta justo cuando alguien entró por la puerta de la terraza.

-¡Hazel!-era Isaac.- Tía, que hay una fiesta por la zona de Indianápolis. Tenemos que ir- mi mejor amigo no debió ver la posición en la que estábamos Gus y yo porque siguió hablando.- No me vayas con esas pintas y cámbiate. ¡Hostias! Lo siento- ahora sí que nos había visto,- voy por la ropa, te cambias y nos vamos…

-Yo… Lo siento por lo de Isaac- le susurré a Gus mientras se ponía la camiseta.- Sé lo que os jode que os dejen con el calentón.

-No te preocupes, tómatelo sin prisas- me tranquilizó Gus.

.

.

.

Llegamos a los diez minutos en taxi. Aquello estaba lleno de gente y no supe como Isaac podía entrar allí con las muletas.

No me di cuenta de que ya eran las 2:35 y le dije a Gus:

-Sabes la hora que es, ¿no?- él asintió.- ¿Cómo volverás a casa?

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya, Hazel Grace?- me miró con un pucherito.

-¡No! Sólo me preocupo por ti- dije sonrojada.

-Menos mal- rió.

Cogí a Gus de la mano y le llevé hacia la barra.

-¿Qué pedirás?- dije casi gritando por culpa del sonido ambiente.

-Martini con Coca-Cola- me dijo al oído.

-¡Por favor!- grité a la chica que estaba sirviendo las copas.- Un chispazo y vodka negro con lima.

Nos lo entregó y nos dijo que de dos a tres las bebidas eran gratis, así que nos salió bastante bien la jugada.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en el que estaba sentada la parejita, por culpa del pie de Isaac, en un lugar apartado.

-Os dejamos los vasos y nos vamos a echar un baile Gus y yo- les dije.

-Okas- dijo mi mejor amigo.

Esta vez fue Gus quien me cogió de la cadera y me llevó hasta la improvisada pista de baile. Empecé a perder la noción del tiempo, supongo que por causa de tomarme demasiado rápido la copa bien cargada que nos habían puesto. Me empecé a mover de una forma que ni yo misma reconocía en mi cuerpo.

"_Estaba alejándome, pero ella es tan bonita que hizo que me quedara,_

_no sé su nombre, pero espero que sienta lo mismo, _

_aquí estoy de nuevo, tienes mi corazón."_

Reconocí la canción al instante, era de un grupo inglés y me acordé que con 14 años estaba coladita por el cantante.

"_Esta noche bailaremos, yo seré tuyo y tú serás mía._

_No miraremos atrás, toma mi mano y brillaremos._

_Ella necesita un corazón salvaje, yo tengo un corazón salvaje."_

No sé por qué, pensé rápidamente en Gus, conectamos las miradas y juraría que se paró el tiempo en ese instante. La canción era perfecta para aquel momento.

"_Quédate aquí cariño, se siente como si hubieras estado aquí por años._

_Yo tomé una decisión, dime que tú sientes esto, sabes que no me rendiré."_

Gus me miró con los ojos medio llorosos y no sabía por qué. Le abracé y nos besamos. No fue como los de la terraza de antes; fue un beso dulce, como diciéndole que me tenía aquí para todo.

"_Sé que es tarde, sé que hace frío, pero ven aquí y juro que jamás te dejaré ir,_

_la forma en la que te mueves es maravillosa, hagámoslo ahora, porque algún día seremos viejos._

_Esta noche bailaremos, yo seré tuyo y tú serás mía._

_No miraremos atrás, toma mi mano y brillaremos._

_Ella necesita un corazón salvaje, yo tengo un corazón salvaje."_

Cuando acabó la canción, nos separamos lentamente y por un impulso de Gus, me abrazó. No sabía por qué, pero presentí algo malo en aquella acción. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a un lugar en el que no necesitábamos hablar a voz en grito y me dijo:

-Te tengo que contar una cosa Haz-me quedé helada.- Y sí, es mala.

**:…..:**

**Apuestas para saber qué le contará Gus a Hazel? Soy mala muahahaha xd**

**Os ha gustado lo de la canción? Era mi sorpresa :D El grupo es The Vamps y la canción Wild Heart, cuando los escuché casi me da una parada cardiaca.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besito de pez y nos leemos el próximo domingo :3**


	8. 8¿El final?

**Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que me leéis y en especial a TheBritishWannaBe que hace el esfuerzo de leerme aunque el castellano no sea su lengua natal, gracias! **

**Hoy os dejo un capi un poco triste. Nos leemos abajo!**

**:…:**

**8\. ¿El final?**

"_Te tengo que contar una cosa Hazel. Y sí, es mala."_

-¿Tienes novia? –pregunté en el peor de los casos.

-Claro que no –sonrió tristemente.- Sólo quiero que sepas que de octubre a mediados de diciembre no estaré en la universidad porque me voy fuera a estudiar.

-Ah bueno, entonces podemos coger el tren e ir a vernos, además, queda un mes –dije sonriendo.

-No, me voy fuera de España, me voy a Canadá en el primer cuatrismestre.

Se me cayó el mundo a los pies. Le conocía en persona desde hacía dos días, pero como si le conociera de toda la vida, como decía la canción de "Wild Heart". Sería como si me quitaran una pequeña parte de mi… ¿Cómo lo iba a afrontar? ¿Sería capaz de dejarle ir, cuando apenas nos conocíamos?

-¿Cuándo te vas? –pregunté preocupada.

-Mañana a las cinco de la mañana –me contestó. Noté como se me empañaban los ojos de lágrimas.- Por eso vine hoy, no quería perder más tiempo. Lo siento Haz. Podría renunciar pero ya está todo pagado, incluso el billete de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué no te vas en septiembre?

-Por el jet-lag que me quita varios días, tengo que conocer a mi nueva familia, la universidad, mis compañeros…

Empecé a llorar en silencio y por un acto reflejo, empecé a correr. Escuché gritar mi nombre detrás de mí, pero hice caso omiso. Salí de la fiesta, sin ni siquiera despedirme de la parejita feliz, y el único lugar en el que pensé en ese momento, fue el parque en el que esa tarde me había sentado con Gus y me dirigí hacia él.

No podía consentir que me rompieran de nuevo el corazón. No lo permitiría; sin embargo, el dolor punzante en el pecho significaba lo que me temía, aquel chico se había hecho un hueco en él.

No quería volver a sentirme ridiculizada, vacía, sola, avergonzada de mí misma… No, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que Gus no iba a ser como él, pero aún así, tenía miedo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada, pero cuando vi el Sol por el este, escuché una respiración agitada detrás de mí.

-Era el último lugar en el que podías estar –dijo Gus, cuando yo me di la vuelta, aún con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, para mirarle.

Sin decir nada mas, se sentó detrás de mí, quedando yo entre sus piernas y él abrazándome desde atrás. Nos quedamos contemplando el amanecer y cuando mi respiración ya se hubo calmado, le pregunté:

-¿A qué tienes miedo?

-Al olvido –dijo sin pensárselo dos veces y dejándome atónita.

-Llegará un día en que todos nosotros estemos muertos. Todos -dije.-Habremos existido para nada y nadie nos recordará. Asique no sé por qué le temes.

-No digas eso, Haz –dijo besando mi nuca.- Habrá servido para conocernos y saber que eres maravillosa y única, pese al olvido.

.

.

.

Continuamos abrazados durante más de una hora hasta que los aspersores del parque hicieron que nos fuésemos.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano sin rumbo cualquiera. Su mano era grande y fuerte, la mía frágil y pequeña, una combinación perfecta. Gus hacía sentirme segura y protegida a su lado: algo que añoraba fuertemente.

Al rato me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos hacia la estación de trenes. Sabía lo que significaba aquello y mis ojos se volvieron a nublar a causa de las lágrimas y me paré en seco.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Gus.

-¿No ves mis ojos brillando por ti? –contesté quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Hasta triste tienes sentido del humor –dijo arrancándome una sonrisa de la cara.

-Tonto –dije abrazándome fuertemente a él.

-Tengo una idea –soltó mientras me llevaba a un banco para sentarnos-, todos los viernes nos mandamos un mensaje, sólo uno –le miré extrañada-. Sí. Un viernes te mando yo un mensaje y al siguiente tú otro en modo respuesta.

-Pero eso va a ser peor.

-No, hazme caso.

-De acuerdo –pero mi voz no sonaba muy segura-. Vas a perder el tren y no quiero que sea por mi culpa la verdad. Además, supongo que tendrás que hacer la maleta y todo ese rollo.

-Supones bien, Hazel Grace.

-Bueno –sonreí tristemente-, adiós.

-¡No! No, no, no. Esto simplemente es un "hasta luego", para nada un adiós –me reí por aquella ocurrencia de las suyas.

Nos levantamos del banco y volví a sentir su cuerpo en modo de abrazo, e inconscientemente, besé a Gus y él me lo respondió de la forma más tierna y dulce que lo había hecho nadie. Por un momento, sentía que nuestros cuerpos se fundirían, pero la llamada al tren hizo que nos separáramos.

-¿Bien? –me preguntó.

-¿Bien? –afirmé yo.

**:…:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me vais a matar por llevarme a Gus al otro lado del charco, lo sé… pero es lo que toca :( **

**¿Quién será ese "él" que nombra Hazel? ¿Apuestas? Mmm….**

**En el siguiente capi hay Gus POV, y a partir de dentro de dos capis habrá Hazel POV y al siguiente Gus POV, y así continuamente.**

**Espero reviews, que aunque creáis que no, ayudan mucho jo :´( jajaja**

**Un besito de pez y nos leemos el próximo domingo :3**


	9. rdiendo el sueño parte 1

**Holiii, sé que es un poquillo tarde, pero otro domingo que estoy aquí :9**

**Deciros que si os podéis poner la canción de "Fall for you" de Seconhand Serenade mejor. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a John Green.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**:…..:**

**9\. PERDIENDO EL SUEÑO. parte 1**

_-¿Bien?_

_-Bien._

Llegué a casa sobre las ocho de la mañana, y, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Isaac vino a mi encuentro.

-Hazel, lo siento.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?! –dije enfadada por la frase que me había dicho.

-Me acabo de enterar ahora –dijo suavemente, haciendo que yo me relajara.

-Isaac, no sé que voy hacer… -dije abrazándole, haciendo resurgir las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes cosita, descansa algo, que como sigas llorando veo que te deshidratas.

-Vale. Gracias por todo bebé –dije cariñosamente mientras me dirigía a mi habitación-. ¡Mantente en reposo! –le grité una vez que hube entrando en mi dormitorio.

Me tumbé en la cama sin desvestirme y me dejé atrapar, al fin, por el sueño de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Me desperté con sed, cosa que me arrancó una sonrisa por lo anterior que me dijo mi mejor amigo, y cuando vi que ya era de noche, cogí mi móvil para confirmar que ya era la 1:30 de la mañana.

Lo dejé en la mesa mientras cogía un vaso, fui al baño a rellenarlo y mi gata vino a mi encuentro paseando entre mis piernas. En ese momento, noté que el móvil vibró. ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje a dichas horas? Me acerqué y al mirar la pantalla mi respiración se paralizó: Augustus Waters.

Era un enlace a YouTube del grupo Secondhand Serenade. Salí a la terraza y me dejé llevar por la letra:

"_Lo mejor de esta noche es que no estamos peleando,_

_podía haber sido así antes,_

_sé que piensas que ni si quiera lo intento,_

_sé que estás harta de todo esto."_

No sabía muy bien qué me quería decir con aquello, pero seguí escuchando:

"_Pero aguanta tu respiración, porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar…_

_Así que respira profundo, respira en mí,_

_soy tuyo para siempre, sostente a tus palabras, _

_porque hablar es barato y recuérdame esta noche cuando estés dormida."_

Soñaría con él todas las noches, eso lo tenía claro:

"_Porque esta noche será la noche en la que caeré por ti,_

_una y otra vez, no me hagas cambiar de parecer o no viviré para contarlo. Te juro que es verdad,_

_porque una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar, eres imposible de encontrar."_

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una gota de las saladas lágrimas, cayó sobre la pantalla de mi móvil.

Ya le echaba de menos y no había pasado ni 24 horas desde la última vez que le había visto. ¿Aguantaría cuatro meses sin él?

Noté como un vacío se apoderó de mí en el momento.

**GUS´S POV**

Sabía que había leído el mensaje, pero aún esperaba su contestación. Me dejé llevar por las luces nocturnas de Madrid hasta el aeropuerto. Las maletas sólo pesaban 16 kilos de los 22 que podía llevar, por lo que no me hizo falta coger carrito una vez que el taxi me dejó en la puerta. Me dirigí a la puerta de embarque y fue allí donde la vi.

No me lo creía, no podía coger el mismo vuelo que yo. Era imposible, no me lo podía creer. Cruzamos miradas y se acercó a mí.

-Hola Gus –dijo coquetamente.

-Hola –contesté, mientras me inundaba un sudor frío por los nervios.

**:…:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ay, cuando lo releí con la música de fondo lloré, llamarme cursi jajaja**

**Deciros que esta semana es muy posible que la actualice el viernes o como muy tarde el sábado porque me voy de viaje.**

**Agradecerle a Estela el que me haya enseñado las canciones de desamor, aunque no sé si leerá esto :(**

**También a aquellas que me habéis dejado un review jiji, espero encontrarme otro por este capítulo ejem ejem xd**

**Un besito de peeeeez :3**


	10. 10 Perdiendo el tiempo parte 2

**Holaaa! Siento la tardanza… soy de lo peor diciendo que actualizaría el viernes o sábado y hoy es lunes… lo siento. **

**Canción: Loosing sleep – John Newman.**

**Personajes: John Green.**

**:…..:**

**10\. Perdiendo el sueño. parte 2**

**GUS´S POV**

_-Hola Gus._

_-Hola._

Carolina Mathers estaba delante de mí en la fila de embarque. Aquella chica había descompuesto mi vida en todos los sentidos y no dejaría que lo volviera a hacer, ahora que había encontrado a Hazel.

Carolina, era y seguía siendo guapísima e inteligente. Era la hija de un importante empresario en Madrid, lo que también la situaba en una buena posición económica y social. Pero tantas perfecciones no eran naturales. Sufría bipolaridad. Cambios de actitud repentinos. Podía estar riéndose, y a los segundos se te tiraba a la yugular. Por ese, y más incidentes, la dejé. Me cambié de barrio y de instituto, pero se ve que el destino quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar y a revivir los sentimientos que creía extinguidos.

Tengo que admitir que fui feliz a su lado y todo ese rollo; pero me agoté. Sus padres me pidieron que le diera un tiempo, pero yo me opuse, aquella no era forma de vivir. Aún la quería, es verdad, dos años con una persona dan para mucho; sin embargo, hice lo mejor.

Me sacó de mis ensoñaciones la megafonía, que anunciaba que los vuelos intercontinentales, sufrían un retraso de aproximadamente media hora.

Encendí de nuevo mi móvil. Me llegaron mensajes de algunos familiares y amigos cercanos deseándome suerte. ¿Y Hazel? No había ninguno de ella…

Levanté la vista para encontrar la mirada de Carol sobre mí. Se estaba mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior, dándome a entender lo que quería. Empecé a recordar su desnudo cuerpo sobre mi cama, de las muchas veces que se quedó a dormir en mi casa. ¡Gus! Aparta esas imágenes y céntrate.

Volví a mirar el móvil, y esta vez sí. Había un whatsapp de Hazel, con un enlace a YouTube, como el que le mandé yo horas atrás. Saqué los cascos de la mochila de mano que llevaba y pregunté cuánto quedaba para el vuelo.

-17 minutos aproximadamente -me respondió amablemente un hombre.

-Gracias.

Me daba tiempo de sobra a escuchar la canción. Abrí el enlace. El cantante me sonaba, saltó a la fama por la canción "Love me again".

"_Son las tres de la mañana,_

_estoy llamando para decirte que sin ti aquí,_

_estoy perdiendo el sueño._

_Nervioso, estoy con estos ojos solitarios,_

_que me van dejando lleno de miedo…"_

¿Cómo había podido pensar eso de Carolina antes? ¿De verdad quería aquella vida de nuevo? No, claro que no.

"_Y sé lo que se siente _

_ser un niño asustado en la noche."_

Eso era yo ahora mismo. Alguien que no sabe qué hacer.

"_Huyendo de la oscuridad,_

_pero simplemente no me puedo ocultar._

_Temiendo a la puesta de sol,_

_estoy temiendo a la noche._

_Te necesito de vuelta aquí, porque se siente tan mal…"_

Estaba a tiempo de cambiar, volver a aquel ático, con una pequeña gata, un par de locas y Hazel.

"_Por favor, no dejes de amarme…_

_Quiéreme como lo haces,_

_por favor no dejes de cuidarme ahora…"_

"_Son las tres de la mañana_

_estoy llamando para decirte que sin ti aquí,_

_estoy perdiendo el tiempo."_

La canción daba que pensar. A lo mejor necesitaba estar sin Hazel para darme cuenta si la añoraba y me gustaba de verdad; y estar alado de aquella lagarta para poner punto final al libro que compartíamos.

¿Sería un capricho de la edad? No creo. Quería conocerla, Hazel Grace es el tipo de chicas que te entran por los ojos: es agradable, simpática, transmite confianza… todo lo que necesita una chica para mí, además de ser condenadamente sexy.

Pero todo aquello no sirve de mucho estando a miles de kilómetros…

.

.

.

Finalmente me senté en mi asiento de primera clase. No había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca; sin embargo, el avión despegó y yo ya sabía lo que me esperaba: un nuevo curso, junto a Carolina Mathers y alejado de Hazel Grace.

**:….:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Apuestas por si pasa algo entre Carol y Gus? Mmm jiji**

**No sé cuando volveré a actualizar ya que estoy perdida en el monte xd **

**Espero algún review jo :( **

**Besos de peeeez :3**


	11. 11 Sin respuestas

** respuestas.**

**HAZEL´S POV**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Gus que se fue y aquel vacío que tenía había aumentado. Me mandó un whatsapp cuando llegó diciéndome que todo estaba perfecto y la familia era majísima; antes de empezar el curso universitario, se iría los grandes lagos, donde ya había visto fotos y era alucinante, y haría deportes acuáticos.

Isaac ya había empezado bachiller sin su escayola y a mí me faltaba una semana para empezar la deseada carrera. Patrick por otra parte, trabajaba en el negocio de sus padres: una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad bastante popular y aclamada por su repostería.

La ida de Gus nos había afectado a Isaac y a mí sobre todo: a mi mejor amigo porque desde el primer momento le aceptó tal y como es, y a mí… bueno, le echaba de menos aunque hubiéramos estado dos días escasos juntos.

Augustus era el típico chico que aunque fuera una estatua, se le echaba en falta. Aquellos ojos azules me volvían loca en escasos segundos, con que me cogiera de la mano me transportaba a una guerra eléctrica entre mi espalda y mi mano, aquella sonrisa no era propia de alguien normal, era perfecta, aunque él en varias ocasiones me había repetido que no llevó ortodoncia para corregir los dientes.

¿En qué pensaría ahora que estaba tan lejos de todo lo conocido? ¿Me echaría de menos? Eran respuestas que, o no podía saber la respuesta, o daban paso a más preguntas.

.

.

.

_Flashback:_

_Me había quedado hasta las dos de la mañana terminando de retocar una sesión de fotos para la carta de la cafetería de Patrick. _

_Como cada noche, entré en mi red social favorita: Instagram. Había un par de fotos de mi marca de ropa favorita, otra de Isaac con Patrick, una de de un chico que se dedicaba a fotografiar paisajes, y la más importante: una de Gus._

_La foto era de un paisaje nocturno; las estrellas reflejadas en uno de los muchos lagos que había visitado. Precioso. _

_El pie de foto fue lo que más me impactó: "mira a las estrellas si no estoy". Pero qué cursi era._

_Fin flashback_

.

.

.

Me levanté cuando se marchó Isaac.

Me hice un té y le di de comer a Bluie, además de cambiarle el agua. Me dirigí a la terraza y disfruté, como cada día, de las vistas.

Me desconcentró un pitido del móvil: había sido etiquetada en una foto de Instagram.

Era Gus. Una luna llena ocupaba la parte superior de la foto, mientras que en la parte inferior, a contraluz, un chico salía de espaldas mirándola. Supuse que era él.

Lo que me arrancó una sonrisa, fue el título de la foto: "brilla por su ausencia".


	12. 12 ¿Feliz Halloween?

**12\. ¿FELIZ HALLOWEEN?**

**GUS´S POV**

31 de octubre, todos los adolescentes sabemos qué significa eso: fiesta, alcohol, chicas, llegar a casa a las 12 de la mañana del día siguiente…

La fiesta de la universidad era espectacular en todos los sentidos, era como las típicas películas americanas; aunque aquí era más bien de carnaval y las chicas no van como en España que llevan el adjetivo "puta" detrás.

Este año por lo que me habían comentado, el tema era la naturaleza, asique las chicas iban de haditas y cosas de esas, mientras nosotros íbamos de gnomos y otros de cazadores, nótese el doble sentido del disfraz.

No había mucha afición a la bebida, asique yo tampoco dije nada, pero si eché en falta mi cervecita mientras bailábamos en la pista.

Poco a poco, las haditas y mariposas fueron capturadas por los cazadores, por lo que los solterones o, en mi caso, teníamos a una chica especial en mente, nos quedamos en medio del gimnasio charlando y bailando animadamente. Entendía todo lo que hablaban, salvo las jergas que ellos tenían.

-¡Mi Gussy! –escuché detrás de mí. "Oh no" pensé.

-Carol… -dije sin ánimos. Llevaba unas braguitas a modo de falda, un top que tapaba lo justo y necesario, sandalias romanas y florecitas por todo el cuerpo.

Me la había encontrado varias veces por el campus, había pasado de ella, pero se ve que esta noche, ella de mí no.

Empezó a perrear delante de mí, aunque fuese música electrónica y mis compañeros me miraron con cara de que me la llevara de allí y le diera de todo menos un disgusto. Pero no, yo "estaba" con Hazel, y a la que no debía darle disgustos era a ella.

Supongo que ya abría llegado a casa, ya que en Canadá eran las 12:30 y supuse que allí serían sobre las 6:30 de la mañana, o tal vez las 7, no sé…

Ahora en lo que me tenía que centrar era en el hada-puta que tenía delante. La cogí de la mano y me la llevé de la pista para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, sin todo el vocerío que había allí dentro. Salimos del gimnasio y la miré a los ojos.

-Carol, ya sé que pasamos mucho juntos, ¿vale? Pero no quiero nada contigo. Estoy con alguien, entiéndelo, no puedes ir por ahí perreando con todo lo que se mueve.

-Gussy, ¡baila conmigo! –se empezó a poner hiperactiva total, no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos -. Tú y yo en mi habitación… -dio saltitos y se acercó a mi oreja-, piénsalo.

-¡No Carol! No quiero nada contigo. Ni en tu habitación ni en ningún sitio.

Observé que no me miraba fijamente como hacía siempre con sus presas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus saltitos la delataban: había consumido coca.

-¿Qué has tomado? –pregunté serio.

-Polvos de hada –empezó a reír descaradamente. Se rascó la nariz para hacer más evidente la evidencia -. Un gnomito tiene muuuuuuuchos polvos de hada hahaha, si quieres le pido –dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas perfectamente depiladas; mucho más naturales las de Hazel.

-No quiero polvitos, ni gnomitos, ni mierdas de esas –mi voz se tornó grave -. Te voy a llevar a tu habitación y la noche se ha acabado por hoy.

-Jo Gussy –medio ronroneó.

-¡Y no me llames Gussy!

En ese momento me vomitó encima. Bebidas varias junto con jugos gástricos estropearon mi disfraz de elfo. Inspiré profundamente mientras la dejaba allí, me fui con paso pausado para tranquilizarme, pero era imposible.

¿Lástima por haberla dejada drogada y sin nada en el estómago? Ninguna.

Llegué a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la ropa, ducharme, ponerme un chándal y bajar a los cubos de basura a tirar mi disfraz.

No se podía ser más guarra en todos los sentidos de verdad, el cabreo que llevaba encima era considerable. Subí por las escaleras a mi habitación con la intención de quemar la adrenalina que me quemaba por dentro, pero no funcionó.

Saqué mi saco de boxeo y le di como si no hubiera mañana, lo que ocasionó varios nudillos en carne viva y otra duchita.

Sólo pensaba en el momento de llegar a mi querida Madrid y ver a Hazel. "Un mes", pensé para mí, mientras me echaba en la cama y cogía mi móvil.

Estuve varios minutos mirando al techo y con la mente en blanco. Un impulso que no me esperaba de mi cuerpo, encendió el móvil y escribió un mensaje:

"Te echo de menos pequeña. G ∞."

**:….:**

**Estoy aquí de nuevo! Siento el retraso, pero estoy liadísima con el insti. Tengo que sacar buena nota para el bachillerato que quiero hacer, porque me cambio de instituto.**

**Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews (aunque sean pocos), los follows y los fav :3**

**Mil besitos de pez, Kitii. **


	13. 13 Cotilleos en el tren

**13\. Cotilleos en el tren.**

**HAZEL´S POV**

Había empezado la universidad sin mucha novedad: historia por aquí, esculpir por allá, pintar esto, fotografiar aquello…

Lo que me salvaba de la rutina eran las fiestas y las salidas por mi querida Madrid con Isaac y Kaitlyn. De vez en cuando llamaban mis padres y, Gus… en Canadá seguía.

En el vagón del tren en el que iba, todas las chicas y sus amigos comentaban la noche de los muertos. Yo me limité a quedarme en casa viendo un maratón de Saw con Bluie, mientras Isaac estaba con Patrick sabe Dios dónde.

-¿Te acuerdas de la canadiense del año pasado? -dijo enfrente de mí una chica.

-¿Aquella rubia de ojos grises? -contestó su compañera de asiento.

-¡Sí! -gritó animadamente la pelirroja-. Pues seguimos en contacto y todo eso. El caso es que me ha contado que el pivonazo de baloncesto está allí y, ¿a que no sabes con quién?

Espera, pivonazo de baloncesto y que está en Canadá, sólo podía ser un persona: Gus Waters.

-¿Alguna de nuestras amigas ya se lo ha …? -hizo movimientos sugerentes con sus caderas.

-¡No! Está con él Carolina, su ex. ¿A qué es fuerte? -de un momento a otro se me cayó el mundo a los pies; y lo que más me dolía era que Gus no me hubiera dicho nada-. Pero esa no es la mejor parte: salieron del baile para "hablar" y ella le vomitó a él encima.

Sino hubiera sido porque la pelirroja de enfrente lo dijo sumamente rápido, ya me estaba poniendo los cascos y la música a tope para dejarla de oír.

Ella le había vomitado a él encima… ¿Que chica mas asquerosa no? Pero esa no era la cuestión, Gus me podría haber dicho lo de su ex y no lo hizo.

-Carol es tonta. Mira que lo tuvo con ella más de un año y medio y lo dejó escapar- ¡¿MÁS DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO?! Aquello no era moco de pavo-. Hubiera sido yo y todavía lo tenía aquí conmigo jajaja.

-Ya ves Eli… Pero así es la vida, y todas sabemos que a Gus no le va ir de flor en flor.

-Dicen que ahora está con alguien, me gustaría saber quién es la afortunada… -la tenían delante, o eso era lo que creía yo.

La megafonía me avisó de la parada en la que me tenía que bajar, y así lo hice. Me sentí un poco mal por cotillear la conversación de la pelirroja y la tal Eli, pero si alguien empieza a hablar del chico que te gusta, todos ponemos la oreja.

No sabía como afrontar la situación, Gus me podría haber avisado de lo de su ex, la confianza es la base de una relación, si es lo que él quería.

Una de las preguntas que más me martilleaba la cabeza era el hecho de que la pelirroja dijera que Gus sacó a Carol de la fiesta para hablar e hizo las comillas con los dedos en la palabra "hablar". También debía tener en cuenta que todo se lía un poco habiendo un océano de por medio, en el sentido de la verdad de las cosas.

Iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había chocado con un chico alto y rubio.

-Disculpa -le dije.

-Nada, son cosas que pasan -me sonrió y siguió adelante. Tenía un acento de lo más extraño, como alemán o inglés, no podía describirlo.

La mente me devolvió a Gus y a Carol. ¿Qué habría hecho él o ella, para que vomitara? ¿Debía hablar con él sobre aquello? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando en menos de un mes volviera?

Estaba perdida en un mar de preguntas. Menos mal que hoy me tocaban prácticas en la facultad y me despejé, pero todavía no estaba preparada para afrontar la situación.

**:….:**

**Personajes: John Green.**

**Bueno, ¿qué os va pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué creéis que debe hacer Hazel? **

**Os necesitooooo hahaha.**

**Gracias por los reviews, fav y follows.**

**Besitos de peeeeez :3**


End file.
